Prometimos querernos'
by Karumen Uchiha Haruno
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. Espero que os guste. Es mi primer Fic y, como soy muy fan del SasuSaku, quise hacerlo de aquellos dos. Pero no todo el Fic se basa en Sasuke y Sakura, también aparecen otros personajes, entre ellos, Tsunade-sama. Drama, tragedia y romance.
1. Chapter 1: La mala noticia

**_Narra Sasuke._**

Me giro en el momento en que oigo mi nombre. Aquella voz, esa que tanto me irrita. _"Sasuke-kun." _No sé cuántas veces decirle a esa estúpida pelirroja que deje de llamarme así, que no me gusta, y que lo odio. Con toda mi alma. Pero ella insiste, siempre lo hace, y se sale con la suya. Ella me pregunta una y otra vez el porqué me molesta, pero yo no tengo porqué darle motivos... ¿Por qué debería? Pero la razón es simple.

_Sakura. _

Hace ya cuatro años que no la veo. Ni a ella ni a Naruto, en general a Konoha. Mi venganza ya ha acabado y el siguiente paso, mi equipo, formado simplemente por Karin ya sabe cuál es... **Destruir Konoha. **

- ¡Nee, Sasuke-kun! -Vuelve a repetir Karin al ver que la ignoraba completamente. Alzo la vista para mirarla a los ojos, y allí estaba ella, cómo no. Con ambas manos juntas y, doblando una de sus piernas.

- Qué es lo que quieres Karin. -Le digo sin más, casi siempre la contesto así.

- Ya no estás esos dos... -Susurra refiriéndose a Suigetsu y a Jugo seguramente, mientras que se acerca lentamente a mí. Y es que es verdad, ellos murieron en batalla, protegiéndonos a Karin y a mí...

Mantengo mi marada firme en sus ojos, y le fulmino con la mirada al escucharla.

- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

- Pues que ya no tienes que fingir que no te gusto... -Una sonrisa pícara se forma en su rostro, y entrecierro los ojos imaginándome sus intenciones.

- Para, Karin. Sabes que no me gustas para nada. -Contesto mientras que trago un poco de saliva. - Eres tan molesta como Sakura.

- ¡Otra vez aquella maldita pelirrosa! ¡Siempre estás comparándome con ella! Qué pasa, ¿te gusta acaso ella? Pero si ni se compara conmigo, sólo tienes que mirarm...

- Quieres callarte ya. -Inquiero tajante, mientras que para variar, me fulmina con la mirada. Siempre tenía que creerse mejor que las demás chicas.

En ese preciso momento, me sacudo la cabeza de un pequeño golpe, ¿qué hacía pensando en chicas? 'Destrucción de Konoha' me vuelvo a repetir en mi cabeza mientras que empiezo a andar de nuevo, esperando que la pesada de Karin me siguiera. Sí, lo cierto es que más de una vez he tenido que remover cielo y tierra para buscarla, no hay día que no discutamos y siempre por lo mismo. Esa estúpida se cree que yo siento algo por ella, hmp... Además, el porqué aún no la he matado es simple. Ella es poderosa por sus habilidades y, además, me sirve de médico.

_Yo no tengo lazos que me unan a las personas._

_**Días después. Narra Sakura. **_

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -Doy la vuelta cuando oigo a Naruto, sólo él me llama así, y además su tono de voz... lo reconozco enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? -Le digo parándome, pero no por mucho tiempo pues tenía que llevarle a Tsunade-sama unos documentos bastante importantes que Shizune me había mandado. Ella está de misión con algunos Anbu, así que espero que estén todos bien...

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar ramen conmigo? -Me mira detenidamente, más concretamente a los libros que sostengo sin dificultad. - S-solo si puedes... -Termina en ese mismo momento.

- Claro, porqué no. -Le dedico una sonrisa sincera, la verdad es que pocas veces había hecho eso, pero hoy... hoy es un día que a ambos nos hace mal. Hace cuatro años que Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea y... eso Naruto y yo andamos recordándolo todos los años. Según él, esa tristeza solo puede calmarla unos buenos platos de ramen y estar conmigo. Pero sé que miente, su mirada no es sincera.

- ¡Genial-ttebayo! - Exclama ante mi respuesta, y ahora él me dedica una de sus sonrisas, como casi siempre hacía. - Sakura-chan, ¡dentro de quince minutos te espero en el puesto de ramen, y ven guapa eh! ¡Que es una cita!

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE UNA CITA?! - Le miro a los ojos algo enfadada, pero manteniendo aún la compostura.

- E-era broma Sakura-chan... - Murmura mientras se aleja, aún con esa sonrisa en la boca.

Naruto siempre era así...

_Así de especial para mí._

Continúo andando hasta el despacho de Tsunade-sama y, golpeando un par de veces, entro sin dificultad alguna. Allí estaba ella, ordenando muchos de los documentos que tenía diariamente. Creo que, aunque no lo diga, se siente demasiado agobiada y apenas tiene tiempo para nada pero... es su trabajo como Hokage, ella lo quiso así.

Sitúo los papeles en la mesa, y oigo un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la Hokage. Abro la boca para hablar, pero en ese preciso instante ella se levanta dándome la espalda, y apoyando las manos en la ventana mientras mira tras ella. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado...? Me repito una y otra vez mientras que miro al suelo, bastante preocupada pues no siempre Tsunade-sama está así. Es más, ella suele ser alegre, y casi nunca muestra su tristeza a los demás, pero últimamente casi siempre cuenta conmigo para todo. Shizune-san lleva ya más de dos semanas de misión, en un principio simplemente, y según lo calculado aquella iba a durar dos semanas.

- Mira esos papeles de ahí, los de color azul.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. - Le digo al sobresaltarme un poco, y sostengo entre mis manos esos papeles.

Mis manos empezaban a sudar y mi cuerpo al temblar al leer aquellas palabras. Shizune-san lleva, como se había mencionado antes, más de dos semanas en una misión con su equipo de Anbu.

"Tsundane-sama, creo que empiezo a delirar pero... el paisaje que ahora nos rodea, tanto a mí, un miembro del equipo Anbu como a los demás y a Shizune-san, está cubierto de color rojo. Eran dos individuos los que nos habían atacado, pero yo logré sobrevivir. Shizune-san me indicó que desapareciese del escenario de batalla, que debía de informar de esto... Y aquí tiene usted la carta. Todos están muertos, salvo yo. Pero tal vez ahora estén tras mi búsqueda, intentando impedir que esta carta llegue a sus manos, pero creo que lo conseguiré.

Puedo describir cómo eran aquellos dos individuos, pero no puedo darle más detalles que los siguientes. Uno de ellos era una mujer y al parecer, pelirroja. El otro llevaba el símbolo... Uchiha. En su espalda. Al parecer, dominaba el elemento rayo. P..."

_Sasuke._

Dejo la carta de un golpe en la mesa de la Hokage en ese instante, y dos lágrimas caen sobre el papel azul. Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras caen las demás, seguidas de las dos primeras... No hago ningún tipo de ruido. Pero abro los ojos y alzo la mirada, dirigiéndola a ningún lado, está perdida. Al igual que Tsunade-sama y yo.

- Ts...

- Sakura, supongo que sabrás quién ha sido uno de los culpables. - Me interrumpe ella girándose. Sus ojos están húmedos, gracias a la luz del sol puedo observarlos mejor.- Esta noche, dirígete a los calabozos. Quiero que veas a alguien.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama... - Trago saliva cuando me dice eso, y bajo la mirada, no quería que me viese llorar. Ahora mismo no sé a quién se refiere, pero tampoco es que tenga tiempo para pensar.

No queda tiempo... Tengo que buscarle. Aprieto los puños con fuerza, y de repente, un golpe abre la puerta de la oficina Hokage. Entra un rubio, dando pasos muy pesados, haciendo mucho ruido. Se pone a mis espaldas, y empieza a gritar cosas. Cosas que no entiendo, mis oídos no consiguen procesar esa información, ahora mismo estoy sumida en... la tristeza.

Aparto el brazo de Naruto de un pequeño golpe cuando se posa en mi hombro... Salgo de allí de forma lenta, mientras las miradas de Tsunade-sama y Naruto siguen los pasos de mi cuerpo. Él se rinde, ya no me sigue, ya no me dice nada. Tal vez no debí de hacer eso. Tal vez debí de haberme apoyado en su hombro, y llorar, gritar. Son sentimientos naturales. Pero no... siento que necesito estar sola, nada puede calmarme ahora.

**_ Unas cinco horas más tarde _**

Ni el comer ramen con Naruto ha podido aliviarme un poco de dolor. Ya son las once de la noche, y aún sigo tirada en mi cama. Las lágrimas ya no me salen, creo que mis ojos se han cansado de llorar. Tampoco gritos de dolor. Sí, dolor. Duele saber que alguien tan importante para ti ha perdido la vida. Y además, a manos de Sasuke. De ese traidor. Me siento débil, débil por llorar. Se supone que los ninjas no tenemos que mostrar nuestros sentimientos pero... es algo inevitable para mí. Tenía lazos...

_Lazos que me unían a Shizune-san._

De repente, agito la cabeza. ¡Los calabozos! Es verdad, Tsunde-sama me había dicho que me dirigiese a ellos al caer la noche. Son las once ya, supongo que debo de ir ahora. Ella me había proporcionado las llaves de las celdas, pues a esas horas no se le tenía permitido a nadie entrar.

Cuando llego a la entrada, saco las llaves y con delicadeza entro en las instalaciones. ¿Y los guardias? Debían de haberse ido todos ya. No me extrañaba, la gente que había en los calabozos no eran muy peligrosos, eran simples ninjas con poco poder.

Me adentro cada vez más, observando todas las celdas. No había nadie, todo estaba oscuro y no sentía ningún tipo de energía, salvo una... Me giro de golpe hacia una de las celdas que tenía a mi derecha, y veo que unos ojos rojos me observan...

_Es el Sharingan._


	2. Chapter 2: Tristeza

**HE TENIDO QUE HACER UNOS CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN DE UNA PERSONA. A PARTIR DE AHORA, SOLO HABRÁ UN NARRADOR, Y SERÁ EN TERCERA PERSONA (NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE), HASTA NUEVO AVISO. SI NO ESTOY CONTENTA CON ESTE NUEVO MÉTODO, SÍ QUE TAL VEZ CAMBIE Y PASE A SER LA NARRADORA SAKURA. ESO SÍ, SEGUIRÁ SIENDO EN EL PRESENTE, SALVO QUE HAYA ALGÚN TIPO DE FLASHBACK. GRACIAS *^*.**

**TAMBIÉN QUERÍA PEDIR PERDÓN POR SI NO SUBO LOS CAPÍTULOS MUY SEGUIDO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY EN UN CURSO ALGO DIFÍCIL DE MI INSTITUTO Y TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO LO USO PARA ESTAS COSAS, BÁSICAMENTE... PERO OS INTENTARÉ COMPENSAR HACIENDO LOS CAPITULILLOS ALGO MÁS LARGOS! **

La pelirrosa no reacciona cuando ve aquellos ojos. Esos que tanto había añorado, con los que tantas noches había tenido pesadillas. Instintivamente, se echa hacia atrás chocando con los barrotes de una celda vacía. Siente como su corazón empieza a acelerarse, sus manos comienzan a sudar y su cara se queda más pálida que nunca.

Los ojos se acercan cada vez más a ella, hasta que puede distinguir la cara de él.

_De Sasuke._

Traga saliva como puede. En ese momento, siente que sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo de rodillas, todos sus sentimientos estaban ahora mezclados. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, cualquiera diría que eso no era para tanto pero para ella sí lo era. Ver a una persona como él después de tanto tiempo, y más sabiendo lo que ha hecho... Asesinar a Shizune-san. La chica dirige su mirada a Sasuke cuando nota que el azabache chasquea su lengua, como intentado atraer su atención. Con un dedo le indica que se acerque, pero ella sigue pegada a la pared mirándole de reojo, no se fiaba nada de él.

Seguía intentando hacer que la chica se acercase a él, pero al parecer ella no cede tan fácilmente. Además, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, quién sabe en dónde. De repente, se oye un gran golpe seguido de unos pasos, pesados, al parecer alguien parecía enfadado. ¡Es verdad! No se le tenía permitido a nadie entrar a esas horas salvo a los guardias...

Intenta buscar desesperadamente un lugar donde poder esconderse, pero todo era pequeño y además solo tenía la llave de la celda de Sasuke, así que con mucha delicadeza para que no se la oyese, abre la puerta y entra al instante, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, y siente a la presencia más cerca. Cuando menos se lo espera, Sasuke la toma de su camiseta y la empuja hacia atrás, haciéndole retroceder varios metros, pero al parecer su caída resultó bastante sonora.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Uchiha? - Pregunta uno de los guardias a Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada a la celda pero a ciegas, pues no habría traído tampoco linterna.

- Simplemente he querido darle un puñetazo a la pared. ¿Es que acaso no puedo? - Inquiere bastante tajante, provocando un escalofrío a la pelirrosa que Sasuke enseguida notó, haciendo que sonriese de medio lado. Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba aquella voz, le reconfortaba pero... seguía siendo igual de estúpido, al parecer.

- Está bien. Mañana Tsunade-sama vendrá a hablar contigo, - Continúa diciendo el individuo - y no quiero quejas algunas.

Sasuke asiente con la mano, como indicando que se marchase ya. Este lo hizo, pero no porque Sasuke se lo hubiera mandado, si no porque él quiso, ya estaba todo arreglado. O eso parece.

Dirige mi mirada a mí, con el Sharingan de nuevo activado para poder observarme mejor. Se levanta, la verdad es que estaba bastante alto pero yo seguía sentada en el suelo. Da un paso hacia mí, y yo instintivamente saco uno de los kunais que tenía guardados. Era una suerte, pues no venía con mi ropa de ninja. Me levanto, plantandole cara igual, con los ojos llorosos y aún temblando. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, Sasuke se encuentra detrás de ella, con el kunai que anteriormente tenía en sus manos pero ahora en su cuello, como amenazandola.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con este kunai, Sakura...? - Le susurra en el oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciese. No se gira, pues no puede, pero alza un poco la cabeza.

- N..no pensaba atacarte... - Dice ella ahora murmurando, con la voz bastante quebrada la verdad. También le costaba hablar. Nota como sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse, y cae la primera lágrima por su mejilla derecha. Cómo no, las demás vienen después.

Sasuke le acerca el kunai al rostro, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, como temiéndose lo peor. Pero lo que Sasuke hace es, con la punta del kunai, deslizarla por toda su mejilla como secando sus lágrimas. Deja de estar tensa cuando le hace eso. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le había proporcionado seguridad.

Y es que era verdad... ella es incapaz de hacerle daño. Por mucho odio que haya acumulado contra él.

El chico comienza a moverla, como si fuera una marioneta, pero ella se deja hacer. Lo único que Sasuke hace es colocarla frente a él, cara a cara. Eso sí, Sasuke tenía que agachar un poco su rostro para poder mirarla cara a cara, y con delicadeza tomar el de Sakura por la barbilla. Cuando están mirándose a los ojos, Sasuke se vuelve a acercar al oído de Sakura, posando sus fríos labios sobre su oreja. Aquello hace que la chica se derrita, pero no logra caer al suelo porque el azabache la sujeta por los brazos con algo de fuerza, pero la suficiente como para no hacerle daño a Sakura.

- Dentro de dos días... - Comienza a susurrar, con una voz que le gusta demasiado a ella - quiero que vayas al lago que hay a unas cinco horas de aquí, por la mañana. Por lo tanto... tienes que salir a las siete para estar ahí a las doce de la mañana.

La chica solo puede asentir, las palabras no le salen pero, en su cabeza algo le dice que haga eso. Lo que Sasuke le ha dicho, que a las doce de la mañana, dentro de dos días esté en aquel lago que él ha mencionado. En su cabeza se formulan muchas preguntas... ¿Cómo logrará Sasuke salir de la celda? ¿Porqué no le han asesinado, si ha sido él el que ha matado a Shizune-san y además es... un traidor, un renegado?

- ¿Sabe Naruto que estás... aquí? ¿Y qué tiene que hablar contigo Tsunade-sama? - Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar, aunque tenía muchas otras más en la cabeza.

- Ni lo sabrá. - Dice tajante a la primera pregunta. Me suelta, haciendo que yo misma caiga al suelo, pero me mantengo ahí. - Lo que tenga que hablar con Tsunade no te incumbe, maldita molestia.

La pelirrosa nota como el corazón se le encoge cuando le llama así. Después de cuatro años, y sigue dirigiéndose a ella de esa manera. Con las pocas fuerzas que le que quedaban, se levanta pero al parecer Sasuke ve venir sus movimientos. La sujeta del brazo y apoya su espalda en la pared de un fuerte golpe, provocando que ella gimiese un poco por el dolor. Aferra su cuerpo al de ella, mirándola desde arriba y ella deja escapar un suspiro, mientras nota cómo podía enloquecer ahí mismo.

El chico se acerca a sus labios, rozándolos pero ella se mantiene inmóvil, cerrando los ojos, como dejando que el tiempo hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

- Vete. - Le dice mientras que se sienta de nuevo como al principio, como queriendo ignorar lo que ha hecho segundos atrás.

Sakura parece estar poseída y, asiente, acercándose a la cerradura de la celda y saliendo de allí.

Cuando ha salido de las instalaciones, da unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de ella unos metros y notando como su cuerpo fallaba por tercera vez y su mirada se volvía borrosa. Lo último que puede sentir es cómo se desploma al suelo, oliendo la hierba sobre la que ahora mismo estaba tumbada. Después, cierra los ojos lentamente. Y luego, silencio. Todo silencio.

_**A la mañana siguiente, apenas a las 8:00.**_

Nota como la luz del sol choca contra su piel, y el canto de los pájaros hace que la pelirrosa abra los ojos lentamente. Le dolía el cuerpo y además, sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Al parecer había llovido aquella noche... pero en sus ojos.

- ¡Sakura! - Pudo oírse una especie de voz femenina, de pito para la pelirrosa que le hizo despertarse de golpe. La Yamanaka se acercaba con velocidad a ella y, cuando llega a su lado, deja los libros en el suelo y se dispone a zarandearla.

- ¡Ya basta Ino! - Grita la pelirrosa enfadada cuando nota que no deja de golpear su cara para que reaccionase, y levanta la mitad de su cuerpo golpeando su frente con la de ella. Su voz aún estaba quebrada.

- No es para tanto, deja de quejarte frentuda... - Dice intentado crear otro lío más entre ellas dos, pero lo que Sakura hace es levantarse de allí, con algunos trozos de hierba pegados a su cuerpo. Aún así, ella no se los quitó.

Ino comienza a seguirla aún así, aunque no la habla. Mantuvo aún sujetos aquellos libros, la verdad es que parecían pesados en la opinión de Sakura. Además, recuerda que son los mismos libros que ella tuvo que estudiar para ser una de las mejores ninjas médico del país. Al parecer ahora Ino también quería serlo, o simplemente por el mero hecho de sobrepasar a Sakura. Pero a ella le da igual, dejó la mayor parte de su orgullo atrás y ha madurado, al contrario que Ino.

Cuando Sakura llega a la puerta de su casa, se gira para mirar a Ino de reojo.

- ¿Vas a estar siguiéndome todo el día? Solo son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. - Inquiere la pelirrosa con apenas ganas, mientras que abre la puerta de su casa dispuesta a tirarse en la cama y pasar todo el día durmiendo.

- Sí, hasta que me cuentes el porqué estabas ahí tirada, justo enfrente de donde tienen a Sasuke-kun encerrado.

Cuando dice eso, de repente la pelirrosa se gira y se posiciona frente a Ino. La mira mal por seguir llamándole de esa manera, quién sabe el porqué. Tira los libros al suelo y empuja a Ino contra una de las paredes que ahí había, y la mira a los ojos con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Porqué sabes tú eso? - Le dice la pelirrosa apretándola un poco más.

- Tsunade-sama me lo ha contado, pero tranquila que yo no digo nada. - Sonríe de medio lado, y la pelirrosa le da un golpe en la mejilla izquierda por eso.

- No voy a permitir que te rías de este asunto. - Dice Sakura empujándola al suelo y cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Se descalza, dejando sus botas a un lado y sube corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Se tira en plancha hacia la cama, dejando que su almohada tape su rostro, el cual seguía con tristeza por la noche anterior. Cierra los ojos, dejándose invadir por los recuerdos...

**_Flashback. Hace 2 años._**

Naruto y Sakura continuaban saltando de árbol en árbol mientras que la oscuridad se apoderaba de ese bosque. A decir verdad, Sakura le tenía un poco de miedo. Parecía que las ramas le susurraban, y además la brisa era bastante fría. Lo único que le consolaba era estar al lado de Naruto. Al lado de su mejor amigo, aquel que tantos buenos momentos le había dado.

- Sakura-chan, creo que sería mejor descansar por ahora... - Susurró el rubio mientras que se situaba bajo un gran árbol que, hacía que la lluvia no les mojase gracias a sus grandes ramas.

La pelirrosa se quitó aquella capa, error. Tenía frío, así que volvió a ponersela, pero aún así. Naruto notó cómo Sakura temblaba, así que se acercó a ella y puso su capa sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. El rubio se sentó a su lado, si no él también pasaría más frío. De su mochila, sacó una bolita de arroz que le ofreció a ella con una gran sonrisa. Sakura la tomó, y comenzó a comerla.

- ¿Las has hecho tú?

- ¿Quién si no? No tengo padres, ¿recuerdas? Creo que es hora de que aprenda a cocinar.

Y tras eso, ambos soltaron una risa. Dirigieron sus miradas a cada persona correspondiente y Naruto le besó la mejilla, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

- Eres la ninja más bonita de todo el país. - Le dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sakura escupiese el poco arroz que se había metido en la boca con el segundo bocado.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin decir nada, pero, sin embargo, eso no le importó a Naruto. Le indicó que se acostase, pues al parecer Sakura tenía algo de sueño. Y eso es lo que hizo la pelirrosa. Naruto la puso sobre su regazo, y él se apoyó en el tronco de aquel árbol. Era relajante oír a la lluvia chocar contra las hojas y, sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su cuerpo. Naruto miró al cielo, y empezó a susurrar a Sakura.

- Recuerdo que... más de una vez intentaste irte de la aldea, para buscar tú sola a Sasuke. Eso es lo que tú decías. Pero en realidad querías unirte a él, lo pude notar... Y como sabrás, eso fue muy egoísta por tu parte. Siempre me pasaba las horas muertas pensando en ti y en buscarte, porque de verdad me importas Sakura.

- Naruto, yo...

- No digas nada... - Murmuró cortando la frase de Sakura, y continuó hablando:

_Cuando te vayas, te echaré de menos. Pero eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás, y será entonces... cuando empiece a morir por dentro._

**¡ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO UN POCO MÁS ENTRETENIDO Y QUE LOS CAMBIOS NO HAYAN SUPUESTO NINGÚN PROBLEMA...! DENTRO DE NADA PROMETO QUE OS TRAERÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN, PERO, SOLO HAY UNA CONDICIÓN PARA ESO. Y ES QUE AL MENOS, HAYA UN COMENTARIO SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO ^^**

**ACEPTO CRÍTICAS, ESO ESTÁ CLARO. Y ES LO QUE PREFIERO.**

**¡OS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ADIÓS!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Esperanza

**TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS... ;/;. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!, ¿VALE? PERO ES QUE... ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ME CUESTA HACERLO, AÚN NO VEÍA LAS COSAS CLARAS. VOY A CAMBIAR EL MODO DE LA NARRACIÓN Y AHORA EN LUGAR DE ESTAR EN PRESENTE, LO HARÉ EN PASADO, CREO QUE ASÍ ME SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL... HE DECIDIDO ESTO, PORQUE ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE EN LA OTRA HISTORIA HE MEZCLADO FUTURO Y PASADO... ESO SON ERRORES DE LOS QUE YO NO ME HE DADO CUENTA HASTA AHORA, ASÍ QUE PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS, PROMETO QUE NO HABRÁ MÁS CAMBIOS, Y QUE ESTOS NO OS RESULTE DIFÍCIL PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**PUES BIEN, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 3, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS.**

La muchacha levantó la cabeza en el momento que escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de su puerta. Al parecer, era cierto rubio que tenía las cosas claras, pues nadie era capaz de molestar a Sakura de tremenda forma y más cuando estaba dormida. Sin embargo, ella no pareció molestarse en ningún momento.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaan! - Gritó cuando notó que Sakura no reaccionaba, llevaba ya tres minutos ahí plantado y nada.

De repente, se abrió la puerta, era ella. Naruto tragó saliva, al parecer, había metido la pata, aunque sabía desde el primer momento cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias de recurrir a Sakura de ese modo.

Sin embargo, ella no reaccionó mal. Le sujetó de la nuca, posando su frente en la del chico rubio y haciendo a continuación que se sonrojase.

- Dime, Naruto... - Susurró con la voz quebrada, al parecer no estaba recuperada del todo.

- S-sakura-chan, yo, solo vine a... a ver cómo estabas... - La miró de arriba a abajo, tenía un aspecto horrible pero al parecer para él seguía siendo la ninja más bonita de todo el país.

Ella se limitó a negar, sin decir nada más, dando a entender a Naruto que, obviamente, no se encontraba en buen estado. Naruto, con la mano que tenía ocupada, dejó de esconderla tras sus espaldas y sacó una especie de cajita, entregándosela a la pelirrosa. Ella, a cambio le dedicó una sincera pero pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es, Naruto?

- ¿Porqué no lo compruebas tú misma? Pero no te ilusiones tanto.

Tenía razón, ella debía de comprobarlo. Quitó el pañuelito que tenía aquella cesta encima y, pudo ver un par de bolitas de arroz dentro. Su rostro cambió a uno de felicidad, Naruto le había hecho su comida favorita.

- Pero, Naruto... son demasiado grandes estas bolas de arroz. Además, sabes que yo tampoco como mucho... - Inquirió ella, pues tenía razón.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan... - Empezó a decir Naruto mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de ella, sin hacer presión. - Una bolita es para ti, la otra es para mí. Te voy a llevar de picnic. - Y dicho esto, esbozó una sonrisa que la joven agradeció.

La tomó de la mano sin más, ella estaba con unas zapatillas de andar por casa y con un aspecto terrible, pero eso es algo que a Naruto no le importó.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nadie nos verá dónde vamos. - Susurró cuando notó que Sakura intentaba evadirse de su agarre.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Continuó corriendo con él, hasta que llegaron a lo alto de una colina, donde podían divisar la villa entera. Naruto soltó su mano con delicadeza, rozando sus dedos, parecía como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Ella dio un paso más y abrió los ojos, el sol brillaba con una intensidad tremenda y hacía que la villa pareciese mágica... De repente, la pelirrosa nota cómo una de sus mejillas está siendo invadida por una lágrima, una que se ha escapado sin permiso... Ahora, las demás vendrían después. Pero Naruto se ha dado cuenta de esto, y no va a dejar que eso ocurra así que, sujeta de nuevo su mano, más suavemente que antes incluso, y le hace retroceder mientras que ella tiene la mirada perdida en... ninguna parte.

Con delicadeza, sentó a la chica a su lado, esperando a que esta reaccionase un poco. Volvió a estar en sí y miró a Naruto muy pero que muy agradecida. Su compañía le hacía sentir genial. Eran amigos desde la infancia, claro que sí pero... desde que Naruto impidió que ella se fuera con Sasuke, porque sabía que le iba a perjudicar, ella empezó a verle de otra manera, ya no le veía como su amigo. Le veía como un mejor amigo, como un hermano, como alguien que quiere protegerla por encima de todo... y eso le hacía tan feliz.

Aún se arrepiente de las cosas que hizo en el pasado en contra de Naruto, como insultarle, pegarle... pero... eran niños, seguro que Naruto ya ha sabido perdonarla o... nunca se ha enfadado. Estos pensamientos hicieron que Sakura volviera a sollozar, pero el rubio estaba a su lado para secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar, notando las mejillas calientes de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan... ¿qué te parece si comenzamos a comer? - Dijo el rubio. Al parecer, tenía hambre.

- Claro que sí, Naruto. - Con la voz aún un poco quebrada, susurró esas palabras, lo que hizo que los ojos del rubio brillasen con una tremenda intensidad.

Y así fue, Naruto sacó de la cestita una bola de arroz para Sakura, y la segunda para él. Comenzó a comer rápidamente, y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Quería que ese momento fuera eterno, que Naruto estuviera ahí para protegerla siempre. Sentía su calor, era tan agradable. Pero pensar en eso, solo hizo que Sakura se sintiera más débil aún, sí, buscando la protección de otros y no pensar en protegerse ella misma. Ladeó la cabeza, centrándose en acabar la bola de arroz de Naruto pero, aún quedaba más de la mitad y al parecer Naruto ya había acabado la suya.

- Mmmmmm Sakura-chan... ¡Eres muy lenta-ttebayo!

- Ten, Naruto. - Ella le ofreció un poco de arroz, a lo que él accedió a comerse con gusto.

- Pero... ¿te gusta, no Sakura-chan?

- ¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que hacer más salidas así, ¿ne?

Naruto asintió, y se dispusieron a volver a la villa, les esperaba más o menos un corto camino que a Sakura se le haría eterno...

_**Unas cuantas horas más tarde, después de que Naruto haya dejado a Sakura en su casa y ésta hubiera dormido la siesta. 18:30.**_

La chica se levantó y, se dirigió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara y, de paso los dientes. Se miró en el espejo, y notaba sus ojos como "caídos". La tristeza ya estaba invadiendo su cuerpo al parecer. Suspiró, no quería pensar en lo que pasó con Sasuke ni porqué la citó mañana por la mañana en aquel lugar. Se llevó la mano a la frente, empezaba a sentir mareos, cómo su cabeza no lograba procesar toda la información que ella misma estaba dando a preguntas que no habían respondido aún, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo y cayó. Pero logró no darse un golpe fuerte en ningún punto vital, o, sino, sí que estaría perdida.

Simplemente, estaba una poco mareada aún. Volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al salón, apoyándose en todos los lugares que le eran posibles, o en cualquier momento podría haberle pasado lo mismo que antes. ¿Qué te está pasando Sakura? ¿Se está volviendo débil? ¿Sólo por unas palabras? No, no era solo eso, los recuerdos la invadían de nuevo y otra vez, sentía náuseas y el mareo se hacía más intenso. No le importó nada, así que se tumbó en medio del pasillo, esperando a que el día pasase y llegase mañana, para, así, poder saberlo todo. Si es que era posible.

**_Flashback. Hace 7 años, cuando los jóvenes aprendices de ninja tenían apenas 9__ años._**

- ¡Dejadme en paz! - Gritaba la pequeña pelirrosa mientras caía en un charco de barro. Se quiso secar las lágrimas con las manos, pero lo único que hizo fue mancharse el rostro de barro, haciendo que los niños que se metían con ella se riesen aún más.

- ¡Te lo mereces, por frentuda y fea! - Exclamaron los mencionados riéndose, a costa de las numerosas lágrimas que a Sakura le inundaban el rostro y del dolor que ella misma sentía en ese momento.

Gritos, y más gritos. Sintió cómo desvanecían, ya no los oía, pero sí que oía otras palabras, parecía que intentaban calmarla, y notó como una mano se posó en sus mejillas, logrando quitar el barro de esas. Seguidamente, el individuo besó su frente, la cual estaba limpia.

- No les hagas caso, son unos inútiles, Sakura-chan. - Dijo el azabache mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintió su corazón acelerarse por aquella sonrisa, la sensación que tenía le hacía arder su cabeza.

- A-arigato, Sasuke-kun... Siempre, se meten conmigo... y yo no les hago nada... - Se lamentó ella misma susurrando, con las intenciones de volver a frotarse el rostro pero Sasuke se lo impidió, no quería que volviera a mancharse así que lo hizo él ante la mirada fija de la pelirrosa.

- Vayamos a la fuente a limpiarte la cara, que no estás nada bonita con tanto barro, no me deja ver tus preciosos ojos verdes, Sakura-chan. - Y otra vez el rubor se apoderó de ella cuando el pequeño dijo esas palabras.

Y eso hicieron, él mismo la llevó hasta la fuente. Allí, colocó a Sakura enfrente suya y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro muy delicadamente. Sakura sentía su cabeza explotar. Ella y Sasuke siempre habían tenido muy buena relación pero... ¿Desde cuándo la trataba así? Parecía que era la primera vez que era tratada así por él pero, no se quejaba, estar en contacto con él le agradaba, y mucho, pues él le gustaba a ella, y de vez en cuando le hacía creer que él también estaba por ella.

- ¡A-arigato Sasuke-kun! -Sonrió ella, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- De nada, Sakura. Así estás más bonita. - Le susurró con una sonrisa, y ella sintió que se derretía cuando la susurró de aquella manera.

Sasuke se acercó a su rostro con delicadeza, y ella cerró los ojos, preparada para... ¿su primer beso? Sí, eso mismo, su primer beso. Así que, se acercó ella también lentamente a él y, "preparando" sus labios, notó como su mejilla era tocada por los delicados labios del Uchiha. Era la primera vez que sentía sus labios en su cuerpo, jamás le había besado. Se decepcionó un poco pero a la vez se puso feliz, aunque pensaba que iba a besarla los labios. Sasuke rió lentamente, Sakura estaba con una cara de idiota. Y al parecer, ella había caído del todo...

_Caído en el amor._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Sakura alzó la cabeza, pero todo estaba oscuro. Se sentía mareada y le dolía el cuerpo, tal vez de haber estado allí tirada mmm... ¿cuántas horas? Se levantó, y encendió la luz. ¡Eran ya las diez de la noche! Se sobresaltó un poco, un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo de repente al recordar lo de mañana. Había quedado con Sasuke. Debía de irse ya a la cama, ya que se había citado con él a las doce de la mañana y como le comentó, el lago está a cinco horas de aquí...

- ¿No podría haber sido un poco más cerca...? - Se susurró para sus adentros, suspirando con lentitud y yendo a la cocina, comería algo de pan para no pasar hambre toda la noche, ya por la mañana prepararía algo de comida.

Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina, y allí abrió uno de los cajones cogiendo un trozo de pan de ayer. Lo engulló rápido, también tenía hambre así que... Fue subiendo las escaleras rápido, y, cuando llegó a la habitación, se preparó la alarma a las siete de la mañana. No se arropó, era verano y hacía un calor terrible... Seguramente apenas dormiría, entre los nervios, el calor, y que a ella siempre le cuesta dormir... Pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a intentar no pensar en nada, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al oír un "pi pi" contínuo. Debería de ser la alarma, así que golpeó el reloj con la fuerza necesaria como para apagarlo, pero terminó rompiéndolo.

- V...vaya, tendré que comprar otro... - Murmuró.

Se levantó con delicadeza, acariciándose el cuello, aún le dolía de haber estado tirada tantas horas en el suelo ayer. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación donde se lavó los dientes y se peinó el pelo un poco. Se puso su ropa habitual, no la de ninja. Tampoco se puso el protector que indicaba que era una ninja de Konoha, si no que confió en su instinto, tal vez Sasuke iba a protegerla. O tal vez no y.. solo quería matarla, como intentó hacer tiempo atrás. Se sacudió la cabeza para dispersar esas ideas de su cabeza, aunque le era imposible.

Así que decidió bajar las escaleras con rapidez, tarareando una canción que ella misma inventó. Preparó lo necesario para hacer unas bolas de arroz. hizo de más por si Sasuke quería alguna, y, terminadas, las envolvió, guardándolas en una especie de mochilita que llevaría las cinco horas a cuestas. Metió además una botella grande de agua, eso era de lo más importante para poder aguantar.

Y otra vez las preguntas volvieron a su cabeza. ¿Sasuke querría matarla? ¿Y si en realidad no? ¿Si la abandona, cómo sobreviviría? ¿Él tendrá aliados, como la chica esa pelirroja que mencionó Tsunade-sama cuando... asesinaron a Shizune-san? Cargó la mochila en sus hombros, y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Miró el reloj de la pared, solo eran las 7:20 de la mañana, tal vez llegaría un poco tarde, y tal vez a Sasuke no le importara eso... o sí.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica. Pero eso es algo en lo que no pensó, simplemente se dispuso a andar camino al lago, con algo de rapidez. En cuanto saliera de la villa, comenzaría a saltar de árbol en árbol, así llegaría incluso antes.

Y eso hizo, al salir de la villa con cuidado, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, escuchando a los pájaros cantar y algún que otro gran insecto. La naturaleza era uno de sus puntos débiles, la verdad es que aquello le encantaba. Podría tirarse horas y horas esperando a que una crisálida se abriera para escaparse de su interior una bella mariposa.

Pasadas unas tres horas, se sentó en una gran rama de un árbol, estaba cansada y ella misma necesitaba comer y beber. Así que, con delicadeza, de la mochila sacó una de las bolas de arroz y una botella de agua. Le dio un pequeño mordisco, a la vez que bebía. Últimamente la comida siempre se le atragantaba. Miró hacia abajo al ver a tres hombres encapuchados. Sus capas eran de color rojo, así que lo dejó pasar, iban en dirección opuesta a ella. No parecían peligrosos y ni siquiera se molestaron en girarse hacia Sakura, pues seguramente hubieran notado su presencia. Después de terminarse una de las bolas de arroz, bebió un poco más de agua y luego se dispuso de nuevo a dirigirse al lago. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

**_Pasadas las 2 horas más..._**

Llegó al lago mencionado, treinta minutos más tarde de la hora acordada. Vio a lo lejos una figura posada en una roca, con un pie tocando el agua, parecía tan delicado así. Notó que era Sasuke, el símbolo de su espalda lo delataba, al igual que aquel cabello tan característico de él. Dio unos pasos, hasta posicionarse a espaldas de él, dispuesta a pedir disculpas.

- Perdona por h...

- Has venido. - El chico desapareció rápidamente de la visión de ella, y se situó a espaldas de la pelirrosa.

La chica notó un escalofrío, sin embargo no se movió del sitio, se sentía protegida.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo...? - Dijo sin más, sin girarse.

- Porque soy un renegado. Alguien en quién supuestamente no deberías de confiar, alguien que intentó matarte. ¿Por qué no podría intentarlo de nuevo? - Y dicho eso, el kunai de él se posó en el cuello de la joven, y ella dejó caer sus brazos rápidamente.

Se mantuvo quieta, tragó saliva y le miró de reojo, mientras que notaba cómo su cuerpo se sentía débil de nuevo, cómo ella volvía a estar cedida completamente al chico. Se giró muy lentamente, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y no alzó la vista. Solo miraba al suelo.

- Confío en que no me matarás.

- No confíes tanto, pe-li-rro-sa... - Susurró esa última palabra en su oído, haciendo que la chica se aferrase instintivamente a su cuerpo, aún manteniéndose inmóvil.

Enseguida se separó, simplemente para no correr peligro, pues ya la había amenazado, así que mantuvo la distancia. Se posicionó a unos tres metros de él, pero el Uchiha se acercaba a ella, mientras que la pelirrosa retrocedía más rápido que él.

- ¿Para qué querías que viniera? - Le preguntó, quedándose acorralada entre el árbol y su cuerpo, pues no podía retroceder más.

- No hagas preguntas. - El chico apoyó las dos manos sobre el tronco del árbol, mirando a la chica desde arriba, con una sonrisa arrogante.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate, sentía cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y sintió que en cualquier momento Sasuke podría desaparecer, lo mismo era todo una ilusión suya. El chico llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo, sintiendo cada uno ambas respiraciones. La chica hiperventilaba muy levemente, y Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa pícara al verla así, y ella enseguida se puso seria. Pero eso cambió en el momento que el azabache comenzó a acariciar su tronco por debajo de la camiseta. La chica soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer, solamente el contacto de él con su piel la hacía delirar, hacía años que no le sentía tan cerca. Tantos... desde que le dio su primer beso en la mejilla. Cuando el chico cesó las caricias únicamente para ver cómo actuaba la chica, esta instintivamente movió su cuerpo en busca de sus manos. Pero Sasuke no se lo pondría tan fácil, nunca lo hacía, nunca lo hace y tal vez nunca lo hará.

Alzó la vista para mirar a sus ojos, había activado el Sharingan. Ella siempre se sentía fascinada por ello pero esta vez... lo temía, muchísimo. ¿En qué estaba pensando...? Estaba haciendo estas cosas con Sasuke, el Uchiha, aquel que intentó matarla y que la falló... Pero... ¿y qué? Dicen que el amor es más fuerte que otros sentimientos, pero, ¿cuáles eran aquellos sentimientos hacia él? ¿Amor o odio? Ladeó la cabeza, pero Sasuke la sujetó con delicadeza entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. De verdad, se volvía loca con esos ojos rojos, y él lo sabía. Sabía cómo provocarla. El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, dejándolo completamente rojo, aquella visión de Sakura también le hacía delirar. Se acercó a su rostro, poniendo su frente contra la de la chica. Su aroma era increíble, siempre olía tan bien... Giró un poco su cabeza para acercarse a sus labios, y Sakura se sujetó al árbol, esta vez sí iba a ser su primer beso, y ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. El chico posó sus labios sobre los de ella rápidamente, y enseguida entró en su boca con su lengua, recorriendo lentamente su dulce cavidad. Ella correspondió del mismo modo, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Sasuke la sujetó en brazos, haciendo que esta se subiera encima suya y rodease con sus piernas la cintura del chico. Le encantaba estar a su lado, después de tanto tiempo, por fin él la había aceptado, o eso parecía. Pero besaba de manera salvaje, no con delicadeza, aunque eso a Sakura le gustaba en cierto modo. La chica intentó buscar un agarre, así que él la apoyó de nuevo en el tronco del árbol mientras que se separaba de sus labios, para tomar un poco de aire. Ella por su parte cerró los ojos, no sabía como reaccionar ahora tampoco, pero el chico sí. Le lamió el cuello rápidamente, dando que algún otro mordisco. Ella gimió bajo, y una sonrisa arrogante volvió a formarse en su rostro.

La bajó de encima suya, dejándola "a medias". Sakura le miró confusa, y él desapareció de nuevo ante sus ojos. En menos de un momento, Sasuke volvió a tomar a Sakura en brazos y, saltanto de árbol en árbol, dejando el lago de lado, se dirigió a una cueva cercana donde tenía preparada una tienda de campaña. Sasuke ya la había besado, así que no tendría problema en que Sakura durmiera.

- Dormiremos ahí. - Señaló la tienda.

- De acuerdo. - Se puso roja pero, asintió.

Ambos entraron en la tienda de campaña, aunque todo aquello le parecía raro a Sakura. Pero... ella ahora era feliz, él la había besado, había tenido su primer beso con la persona que siempre había amado, o eso creía, eso es lo que sentía. Al parecer, Sasuke también estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos le atraía. El chico tumbó a Sakura encima suya, y con una sonrisa, se quitó la parte de arriba, así dándole calor a ella, pues la cueva estaba un poco fría. Cerró los ojos, deseando que Sasuke estuviera allí cuando despertara, esperanzada.

_Ý es que la esperanza me da vida, y me mata._

**¡SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO CON EL CAPÍTULO...! VERÉIS... MI ORDENADOR MURIÓ, LITERALMENTE. ME MOLESTÓ MUCHÍSIMO, ESTUVE TRISTE POR NO PODER SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA PERO DÍAS DESPUÉS CONSEGUÍ ARREGLARLO, Y AQUÍ TENÉIS EL CAPÍTULO 3, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS. **


	4. Sasuke

Desde que me fui de tu lado, he sentido un vacío profundo. Sí, con vosotros, no me sentía solo pero, desde hace años... la soledad me ha vuelto a invadir. Tanto calor me diste, tantas sonrisas... ahora no queda nada. Quizás es eso lo que me duele, que ya no haya nada. Tampoco es que sienta frío, ni temor, ni ganas de salir corriendo hacia lo que he perdido. Pero sí siento que te necesito de nuevo a mi lado, aunque lo niegue. Pero aún así, da igual. Me siento vacío. Tenías razón, debería de haberme quedado con el "nosotros". Sí, ¿recuerdas? me dijiste que, me acompañarías en mi venganza si hacía falta, pero querías separarte de mi lado. Y yo... te dejé ahí tirada, aunque te hubiera dado las gracias. Ahora, me arrepiento de ello. Mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, desde que te conocí estoy inundado de sentimientos opuestos.

Quería que te mostraras fría conmigo para no poder hacerte daño, pero me encantaba que pensaras en mí y me sonrieras.

Quería que tuvieras prisa por irte, o que las misiones acabaran pronto, pero deseaba que pudieras quedarte más tiempo conmigo.

Quería que estuvieras seria, pero sin embargo tu sonrisa es lo que me daba la vida.

Quería que no quisieras tocarme, pero cuando lo hacías me invadía una sensación única.

Quería tenerte bien lejos, pero mi cuerpo me guiaba hacia el tuyo y viceversa.

Quería no derretirme bajo tu dulce mirada, pero Sakura, esos orbes verdes, me pueden.

Quería que me besaras, pero yo siempre me negaba, y eso que lo hubiera querido con todo mi ser.

Quería, sobre todas las cosas, para mi vergüenza, para mi ahora orgullo por los cielos, que no hubieras ido aquella tarde tras mí. No para poder haberte matado.

Primero dolor, luego alivio. Primero deseo, luego serenidad. Tantos sentimientos opuestos que desde que te conocí me están volviendo loco. Ahora, yo mismo soy dos personas a la vez. Una sabe que todos esos sentimientos han desvanecido, que ya no hay nada. Pero el otro yo te desea, como siempre lo ha hecho, quiere besarte, haber probado tus labios, al menos una vez más antes de... irme.

Quiero y odio sentir todo esto.

Me conformaré al menos con verte, a lo lejos, sí. Algo íntimo, ya que solo sé yo lo que ocurre,

_Sakura._

**¡NUEVA COSA! SÍ, DE VEZ EN CUANDO, ENTRE MEDIAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, HARÉ COMO UNA "PAUSA". SERÁN COMO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE CADA PERSONAJE, EN ESTE CASO SASUKE. ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**


End file.
